Crónicas de una Anónima
by DonnaKey
Summary: (En reconstrucción) ¿La nerd y el chico popular juntos? El mundo acababa de volverse loco.
1. Chapter 1

CRÓNICAS DE UNA ANÓNIMA

* * *

(0)

— _¿Qué hace sola una chica tan linda? — Sakura sintió como unos fuertes brazos se enredaron en torno a su cintura y la jalaron hacia atrás. Se volvió dispuesta a encarar al atrevido que había tenido el poco tacto de cogerla de esa forma, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se encontró con unos ojos oscuros capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera._

 _Sonrió como una tonta, y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que esta fue sensual e insinuante. La jaló a la pista de baile y Sakura aprovechó para colgarse de su cuello y acariciar el siempre deseado cabello negro, tan suave como la seda. Le pareció que soñaba, pues sus pies casi flotaban en el aire mientras él la hacía moverse de un lado a otro sin apartarla de su imponente cuerpo._

 _Estaba complacida. De todas las chicas borrachas que se encontraban allí, él la había elegido a ella. No importaba mucho si él no era consciente de lo que hacía, no importaba tampoco si ella estaba completamente sobria y no sabía seguir muy bien el ritmo demandante que él dirigía. No importaba porque allí estaban ellos dos, creando un cuadro de lo más inverosímil._

 _En algún momento, justo cuando la mirada de él se volvía más oscura y gatuna, fue arrastrada lejos de la pista. En medio del silencio de una noche calurosa y pegajosa, el chico acunó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos firmes y le plantó un beso lleno de una fogosidad que sabía a alcohol y a gloria, consiguiendo que ella sintiera las fibras musculares como de hule. Al poco rato el chico interrumpió el beso, la devolvió a la pista y se perdió entre la multitud enardecida por el ritmo sofocante del tecno._

 _Sakura no volvió a verlo en toda la noche. Pero, lo cierto era que no importó si no volvía a verlo nunca más, después de todo había conseguido lo que ni en sueños habría imaginado… Un glorioso y húmedo beso. Su primer beso._

 _..._

— _Uchiha Sasuke me besó en la fiesta de año nuevo — soltó Sakura ya cansada de que la compararan con una célibe monja de claustro. Dejándose llevar por la morbosa sensación de suficiencia agregó casi con júbilo — Y durante las vacaciones, nos vimos un par de veces también._

 _— ¡¿Que tú y Sasuke que?!_

— _¡No griten chicas! — masculló Sakura, logrando que sus tres amigas bajaran la voz, pues conversaban en un apartado rincón de la biblioteca de la escuela._

 _Las tres chicas miraron a Sakura mientras sus cabezas asimilaban lo que acababan de oír._

 _¿Sakura y Sasuke se habían besado?_

 _Es decir, Sakura no era precisamente el tipo de chica que conseguiría un beso de un chico como Sasuke, menos si el chico en cuestión era el capitán del equipo de futbol y el portador del físico más asombroso conocido por la humanidad._

 _En realidad, las chicas como Sakura ni siquiera se admiraban del físico de un tipo como Sasuke porque pasaban más tiempo naufragando en un mar de letras, formulas numéricas y símbolos químicos; Francamente, las chicas como Sakura tenían como sitio preferido una biblioteca que ofrecía estanterías plagadas de ejemplares muy distintos a los ejemplares como Sasuke._

— _¿Y por qué ya no se hablan? — preguntó Hinata con timidez y suspicacia. Hacía tres meses que las clases habían comenzado, pero en todas aquellas veces en que Sakura se había topado con Sasuke, él casi no había reparado en ella. Como si no existiera…_

 _Sakura no supo que responder. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber inventado toda esa mentira porque la suspicacia con la que la miraron sus amigas confirmó lo obvio: Una nerd no podía simplemente usar tacones y conquistar a un atleta formidable._

— _No es como si se viera muy bien que Sasuke me hablara, ¿verdad? — se defendió. La expresión triste de su rostro otorgó credibilidad a sus palabras. Nadie podría refutar lo evidente, ¿no?_

 _Ella y Sasuke vivían en realidades diametralmente opuestas._

 _— Solo no se lo cuenten a nadie — agregó de modo casi suplicante — Si se los dije fue porque no quiero que piensen que únicamente me dedico a los libros._

 _Las chicas asintieron._

 _Sakura confió en que su secreto, permanecería oculto para siempre. Ella no conservaba la utópica esperanza de que Sasuke recordara aquella noche de borrachera. Muchos menos que se acordase de lo que había ocurrido poco antes de que las luces se encendieran y el dueño de casa comenzara a espantar a los invitados como si se tratasen de moscas._

 _Era un recuerdo que solo Sakura conservaría hasta que el tiempo le hiciera olvidarlo a ella también. O tal vez no. Tal vez lo recordaría para siempre._

 _…_

 _La vida de Sakura era normal. La rutina la tranquilizaba, un buen libro al hacia visitar los albores de la vida sin moverse de la tranquilidad de su casa. ¿Por qué querría cambiar eso?_

 _Era una chica de 17 años, asistía a un instituto que era mixto solo durante los ratos libres y sus tres mejores amigas tenían las hormonas completamente alborotadas; Nada fuera de lo común. Una vida ordinaria y anónima que nunca le había significado desgastes innecesarios ni desilusiones de ningún tipo._

 _En esa vida tranquila, el evento de año nuevo en que un hombre espectacular la había besado encajaba mejor como un simple recuerdo que ella de vez en cuando traería a su mente y sonreiría como una tonta. Un simple recuerdo de un beso fogoso. Un recuerdo que no debía significar nada en su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido contárselo a sus amigas? No era que desconfiara de ellas, era solo que la idea de que Sasuke pudiese enterarse de que andaba inventándose historias románticas con él como protagonista le ponía los pelos de gallina._

 _¿Cuánto la humillaría si se enteraba?_

* * *

EL FATÍDICO COMIENZO DE TODO.

(1)

— Siempre recuerdo a las chicas que beso, ¿sabes? — dijo una voz a su lado, y Sakura dio un respingo al comprobar que era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke quien le hablaba.

No se trataba de un actor famoso - aunque perfectamente podría serlo - ni de alguna estrella del deporte - cosa que también podría ser - sino que era a grandes rasgos el chico más bueno de Konoha High School. Su metro 80 y algo de humanidad era pura perfección, la más cruel de las perfecciones teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba a casi nadie acercarse a su exclusivo círculo.

Pero ahí estaba, parado junto a Sakura, una chica normal que rayaba en lo sumamente común, mientras llenaba de ketchup un suculento hotdog y le dirigía a ella una de sus mortales miradas.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza.

\- Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí? - preguntó evitando mirar en dirección a esos profundos pozos negros. Podía ser idea suya, pero estaba casi segura de que el casino completo se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Sí, a menos que creas que le hablo al hotdog – bromeó él.

Sakura evitó mirarlo, pero de haberlo hecho se habría topado con una de esas muecas autosuficientes que él solía mostrar a los demás.

También desechó la opción de huir, aunque la idea la tentó una fracción de segundo.

— Oye — la llamó Sasuke de nuevo.

Sakura carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

— No te conozco — dijo y enseguida su voz se apagó.

— ¿No? Pero si tú misma dijiste que nos besamos — repuso él, medio divertido.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido.

La cosa se estaba poniendo color de hormiga. Y no porque él estuviera allí enfrentándola, sino porque él estaba allí enfrentándola precisamente porque una de sus mejores amigas le había ido con el chisme del beso de año nuevo.

— Lo malo es que yo no lo recuerdo — agregó él.

Sakura emitió otro gemido, esta vez mucho más lastimero. Al echar un fugaz vistazo al reloj adosado a la pared, advirtió que el tiempo era como una densa capa suspendida en el aire. Habían pasado cinco minutos, pero a ella esos minutos le significaron horas. Por favor, que alguien la liberara de ese tormento.

Sasuke atrajo su atención con un exagerado carraspeo. Finalmente, Sakura resolvió levantar la vista de la fría y húmeda lasaña que yacía compacta dentro de la cajita de plástico.

La aguardaban unos impacientes ojos negros.

— Es un mal entendido — dijo, o suplico. A esas alturas la diferencia era ínfima — Te lo explicaré todo luego. Ahora por favor deja que me vaya.

Sasuke pareció pensárselo un momento. Adoptó una pose reflexiva, pero probablemente fue solo para inquietarla más, porque no tardó ni medio segundo en decidir que la dejaría libre. Entonces ella salió disparada de lejos de allí.

Antes de abandonar el casino por la enorme puerta de vidrio, oyó la voz de Sasuke, amplificada por el silencio conferido por el público.

— Al menos beso bien, ¿no?

El fatídico encuentro, acompañado de aquella igualmente fatídica frase final, le arrebató el poco apetito que tenía.

Arrojó al tacho de basura la lasaña y ni se lamentó de la densa capa de queso que quedó en la cajita de plástico. En otro momento, aquella cantidad de queso le habría hecho inmensamente feliz y ni por asomo se le habría ocurrido desperdiciarla.

…

Ninguna de sus amigas reconoció su responsabilidad. Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada, Ino se giró hacia otro lado de forma indiferente como dando a entender que ella no tenía idea de nada, y Temari fingió molestia contra la persona que había osado contar su secreto.

Dado el panorama tan poco alentador, Sakura no insistió y se dirigió a los casilleros para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa antes de que finalizaran las clases.

En los pasillos percibió las miradas y los cuchicheos. A pesar de que no podía oír lo que decían, Sakura se imaginó los más vergonzosos comentarios hacia su persona. Estaba segura de que Sasuke no se había quedado callado y ahora mismo toda la escuela sabía de su aparente farsa y se estaba mofando de lo lindo.

Más rápido que nunca sacó todo lo necesario del casillero, lo echó desordenadamente dentro de la mochila y cerró la puerta metálica como si con eso también pudiera acallar los cuchicheos.

Había una bola caliente en su garganta cuando llegó a casa. Una bola que concentraba la humillación y el dolor que sentía, pero que no liberó hasta que estuvo en la protección de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Finalmente, el llanto consiguió diluir el menjunje caliente y ardiente que llevaba atorado.

¿Por qué había contado su más confidencial secreto? Vale, tal vez sí le jodía un montón que su estatus de ratón de biblioteca la introdujera también en el sector de las jamás besadas, pero eso no tenía por qué haberla llevado a contar algo tan inverosímil como que Sasuke la había besado. Y daba lo mismo que en realidad lo hubiese hecho, la cuestión era que nadie le creería. Ni siquiera el autor de aquel beso recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace más de tres meses.

Gracias a aquel estúpido desliz lingüístico ahora debía enfrentar a un alumnado ávido por desenmascarar a la muchacha ordinaria que de un día para otro resultaba ser la enamorada secreta del chico más codiciado de la escuela.

¿Es que podía ser peor?

...

* * *

¡Continuará!

Agradezco el apoyo incondicional de todos aquellos que leen mis historias. Sigo siendo la misma, que no las engañen. La misma coqueta y sensual Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto. Los quiero y gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Crónicas de una Anónima.

...

EL TEATRO DE FINGIR

(2)

...

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, 6.30, pero Sakura lo apagó de un lo golpe y estuvo tentada a ignorar que debía levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Ella jamás faltaba a clases, y ni hablar de llegar tarde. Su expediente era intachable y su libreta de castigos era una radiante página en blanco.

Pero aquel día era una excepción. Tenía miedo de ir a la escuela y enfrentar el infierno que ella misma había creado. Seguramente Sasuke la volvería a increpar con preguntas, y esta vez ella no se lo sacaría de encima con una sola mirada lastimera y un "te lo explicaré después". Él querría respuestas. Ella tendría que dárselas. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

No tenía idea de qué excusa la salvaría de un tremendo ridículo. Sasuke se reiría de ella cuando le dijera que todo había sido un invento para no quedar como la rechazada que ya era. Luego, se giraría en su metro 80 y algo de humanidad y se alejaría de allí pavoneándose de su increíble impacto con las chicas.

Bueno, podía ser que estuviese exagerando con eso de irse pavoneando, porque Sasuke no era de esos tipos que le restriegan en la cara a los demás lo perfectos y populares que son. Por esa razón, y más que ninguna otra, Sakura estaba tan loca por él. Porque no era un engreído, porque prefería mostrarse indiferente antes que presumido. Y porque tenía unos deliciosos y carnosos labios que… Dios, no. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y se arrastró fuera de la cama a duras penas.

Trataría de fingir que nada había pasado. Armaría en torno a ella una obra de teatro en la que ella interpretaría su mejor papel: el papel de la chica que pasa desapercibida y nadie la nota. Después de todo, llevaba diez largos años interpretándolo a la perfección.

Llegó a la escuela con veinte minutos de ventaja. Los pasillos del área de chicas estaban desiertos, de modo que no tuvo que enfrentarse a la situación de ser observada por ojos desdeñosos mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero.

Mientras echaba algunos cuadernos dentro de su bolso, su vista se cruzó con una fotografía que tenía pegada en el fondo del casillero. Entonces sintió un incómodo escozor en el estómago. Era una fotografía en la que sus tres supuestas amigas, Hinata, Temari e Ino, sonreían con aparente felicidad mientras Hinata, que estaba en medio de las tres, sostenía una torta de cumpleaños con un enorme "TE QUEREMOS SAKURA" hecho de manjar.

¿Qué las había llevado a traicionarla?

El impulso de llorar la obligó a cerrar la puerta del casillero de un solo portazo.

Cuando consultó su reloj, quedaban menos de siete minutos para el inicio de clases. Se echó la pesada mochila al hombro y se encaminó al salón, el que estaba aún vacío. Solo las nerd como ella llegaban temprano, por supuesto. Y solo las nerd se ubicaban en el primer asiento, muy cerca del maestro para no perder detalle.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Sakura se ubicó en el último puesto, en un apartado rincón del salón y donde probablemente la voz del profesor ni siquiera llegaría. La razón era que deseaba evitar la atención de sus compañeras ahora que estaba en el foco de los chismes; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando estas comenzaron a ingresar al salón, ninguna de ellas la miró de manera extraña.

En realidad fue la común indiferencia lo que la hizo inquietarse. Sakura estaba segura de que el día en que Sasuke la había increpado en el casino todo el alumnado se había girado para mirarla con más de algún mal intencionado comentario a flor de labios y que los cuchicheos se habían extendido luego por los pasillos como una epidemia.

Pero no pasó nada ese día. Nada fuera de lo común. Solo para no tentar la suerte, Sakura evitó acercarse a los jardines, el casino, el gimnasio y el auditorio durante los recesos, y al final del día, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, se sintió satisfecha con la idea de que tal vez había vuelto a ser la chica común y corriente de siempre.

…

Cerca de las cuatro y media, cuando no quedaba nadie en la escuela, Sakura se dirigió a la biblioteca con el objetivo de estudiar para los próximos exámenes. Si nada extraño había ocurrido ese día, lo mejor era que ella actuase como siempre. Además, no era como si tuviese algo más interesante que hacer en casa.

Sacó la montaña de libros de su bolso y los desparramó sobre la mesa que siempre utilizaba, ubicada en un rincón oculto entre dos enormes estanterías de madera.

En medio del silencio de ultratumba, el que solo era interrumpido por el pasar de una hoja a otra, Sakura pudo volver a concentrarse en los estudios, olvidando la angustia que había sentido durante la mañana.

No le echó más que una releída rápida a la Revolución Rusa, que ya se la sabía de memoria, y pasó a enfocarse en las causas de la primera guerra mundial. Apenas había leído el primer párrafo del texto cuando una voz que conocía muy bien habló muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco entre las paredes de su pecho.

—15 millones de muertos… Casi toda la población de Tokio. Una verdadera mierda, ¿no crees?

Uchiha Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella, inclinado hacia delante lo suficiente como para que el cabello de Sakura le rosara la barbilla.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — consiguió articular.

Cuidó de no moverse un solo centímetro. Estaba acorralada entre la mesa y la imponente humanidad de Sasuke aguijoneándole la espalda.

— Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma — respondió Sasuke con tono divertido. Se movió hacia un lado, de modo que ella pudiese verlo al menos de reojo — Pensé que habíamos quedado en que me explicarías el mal entendido.

Como Sakura intentó evadir su mirada, Sasuke resolvió sentarse sobre la mesa, justo frente a ella. Los profundos ojos negros le hicieron sentir de pronto muy pequeña, casi minúscula.

Tuvo deseos huir, pero sus manos y sus pies estaban empotrados a su regazo y al suelo, respectivamente.

— ¿No vas a hablar? — insistió Sasuke.

Sakura tragó saliva. Anda, ni que fuera muda.

— A-ahora tengo mucho que estudiar – murmuró. No era propio de ella ser tan tímida. Tal vez fuere una verdadera nerd que se la pasaba estudiando, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese carácter alguno. En realidad, cuando se trataba de defender sus convicciones y de alardear de su altísimo coeficiente, Sakura derrochaba personalidad. Pero esa personalidad había migrado muy lejos de su cuerpo de un momento a otro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Antes de cerrarle el libro en las narices le dijo que le importaba poco que ella estuviese estudiando.

— Llevas todo el día escapándote de mí — agregó.

— N-no es c-cierto — mintió Sakura por lo bajo. ¡Maldita tartamudez! Si hasta parecía locomotora.

— Vamos ¿Quieres verme la cara de tonto? — preguntó él.

Acto seguido extendió una mano para coger el rostro de Sakura desde la barbilla y hacer que ella lo mirara, pero el contacto provocó que ella reviviera en su mente aquella noche de año nuevo en la que él había acunado su rostro casi de la misma forma para besarla. Sobrecogida por el recuerdo, lo apartó de un manotazo y, haciendo uso de aquella repentina fuerza de voluntad, se puso de pie y amenazó con retroceder varios centímetros.

Sasuke reaccionó sujetándola de los hombros y deteniendo cualquier intento de ella por huir.

— Ey, tranquila — le dijo — No voy a hacerte nada.

Sakura apretó los dientes en un afán por contener un gemido de frustración. Sin mirarlo le dijo que de verdad todo había sido un mal entendido y que jamás nada de eso debió acontecer.

— Eso ya me lo dijiste — le recordó Sasuke — Y se supone que ibas a aclarármelo.

Sakura no pudo contener por más tiempo aquel gemido de frustración.

Como había forma de librarse de él ni del peso de aquella estúpida confesión, resolvió decir la verdad. O más bien, la versión que lo dejase a él satisfecho: que, como nerd, nadie creía que algún chico pudiese interesarse en ella, que no solo lo pensaban quienes no la conocían, sino también sus amigas; y ESO principalmente era lo que le cabreaba, que sus amigas la creyeran incapaz de conquistar a un hombre. Eso y no otra cosa la había llevado a inventar el beso, un beso que ella sabía nunca acontecería porque, vamos, solo había que mirar a la nerd para constatarlo.

Sasuke la oyó sin decir nada, y aunque era una escena algo penosa, Sakura se sorprendió de que él no hiciese ademán alguno de mofarse de ella. Y realmente no lo hizo, porque ni el mejor actor podría haber disimulado tan bien que una historia tan patética como esa no le daba una imperiosa necesidad de reír hasta el agotamiento.

—Tienes un rollo muy pesado — sentenció Sasuke cuando ella terminó.

— Seguro ya le has dejado claro a toda la escuela que me lo he inventado todo — aventuró Sakura, al tiempo que sopesaba la no menos tentadora idea de cambiarse de escuela.

— ¿Me crees un chismoso? — repuso él con el ceño fruncido, como si en verdad le molestase que ella pensara que lo era. Aunque, ciertamente Sakura dudaba mucho que le importara la impresión que tuviera ella de él — Soy un tipo discreto — agregó.

— Lo de ayer no fue precisamente discreto — se atrevió a decir ella, recordando como Sasuke le había preguntado a gritos si acaso besaba bien.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó hacia un lado, en lo que pareció una sonrisa soberbia.

— Pude habérselo dicho a cualquier chica — respondió — De cualquier modo, no estabas mirando.

Bueno, ese era un buen punto. Aun así, Sakura no confiaba en nadie en esa escuela. Y daba lo mismo que Sasuke le pareciera guapo y todas esas cosas cursis, la cuestión era que no le daba ni la más mínima confianza lo que él decía.

— Deberías calmarte — agregó él ante la mirada insegura y taciturna de ella — En esta escuela son todos unos idiotas, no debería importarte lo que piensen de ti.

Sakura se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. ¿Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de la escuela, diciéndole que no se preocupara de si encajaba o no? ¿Qué tan absurdo sonaba eso? Muy absurdo, la verdad. Y a la vez, muy bonito. No pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación de confort acompañada de una sensación de desconfianza. ¿Por qué precisamente él le decía todo eso?

— Es fácil para ti decirlo — aventuró — Nadie se atrevería a molestarte, aunque te odiaran.

— Lo sé — asintió él, sonriendo de lado — ¿No hay nada peor que el cinismo, no crees?

Sakura arrugó la frente, suspicaz. Había algo que no encajaba en esa ecuación. Algo oscuro, largo y retorcido que se movía entre la hierba dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Ella era la presa en cuestión.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? — preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. La desconfianza había nublado un poco la timidez que sentía ante la cercanía de Sasuke.

— No comprendo tu pregunta — espetó él, encogiéndose de hombros de una forma genuinamente inocente. En sus ojos, sin embargo, siguió habiendo un brillo particular, como el brillo que ilumina la mirada de un niño revoltoso mientras planea su próxima travesura.

— Todo lo que acabas de decirme... no tiene sentido viniendo de alguien como tú — explicó ella.

— ¿No puedo darte un consejo?

Sakura emitió un gruñido.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke se rascó la nuca. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la mesa un momento.

Cogió uno de los papeles en los que Sakura había anotado resúmenes de la materia y, tras echarle una rápida mirada, volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

Ella siguió cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, esperando que él fuese a decidirse a hablar. Cuando él enfocó sus ojos oscuros en ella de nuevo, no había rastros de aquel brillo travieso que había visto antes.

— No creas que busco sacar provecho de esto — comenzó él — Solo quiero que dejes de jugar a las escondidas y que te comportes como si yo nunca me hubiese enterado del asunto.

¿Solo eso? No, algo andaba mal. Era una petición demasiado simple tratándose de un tema tan amoldable a cualquier clase de humillación o chantaje.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó, dudosa.

—Eso es todo — respondió Sasuke sonriendo sutilmente, pero sin dejar de lado esa expresión de indiferencia tan suya. Era su marca registrada.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Podrías haberme pedido que te hiciera los deberes por un año a cambio de tu silencio...o que te lavara y planchara la ropa, cualquiera de esas cosas habría sido, ya sabes, más normal.

Sasuke río. Era primera vez que ella estaba en el mismo lugar físico para escucharlo reír. Ya lo había visto reír en otras oportunidades, pero siempre estaba tan lejos que no era posible para ella que el sonido de su risa llegase hasta sus oídos. Si no fuese porque estaban en una situación incómoda, Sakura habría disfrutado esa risa.

— Puedo hacer mis tareas solo — dijo él, retomando la seriedad de antes. El eco de su risa siguió en el aire — No eres la única inteligente en este mundo, ¿sabes? Además, ya te dije que creo que esta escuela está llena de idiotas. No tengo intensiones de potenciarles su comportamiento con chismes.

Sakura se lo pensó un instante.

— De acuerdo — concedió, pero aunque Sasuke le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara a modo de trato, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo — Fingiré que no ha pasado nada.

— Eso significa que tampoco te arrancarás cuando me veas – agregó él.

Sakura asintió, dejando entrever por primera vez una tímida sonrisa.

Satisfecho con eso, Sasuke dio la conversación por terminada a través del simbólico gesto de abrir el libro de Historia que Sakura había estado leyendo.

—Puedes seguir con el estudio — agregó, con cierto tinte de humor en la voz.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Sasuke ya se había vuelto en sus pasos y se alejaba con aquel andar descuidado. En el aire quedó suspendido el aroma de su perfume.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que Sasuke fuera un hombre de palabra...

…

Sakura llegó casa a eso de las ocho de la noche. Estuvo tratando de recuperar un poco la concentración después del extraordinario encuentro con Sasuke, pero lo cierto fue que había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo y regresaba a casa con la desafortunada impresión de no haber aprendido nada nuevo.

Bueno, tampoco era que tuviese mucho de qué preocuparse. Faltaba más de una semana para los exámenes y ella era probablemente la única de la escuela que ya había comenzado a estudiar. Mañana retomaría lo que estaba aún pendiente y en menos de dos días ya tendría toda la materia memorizada. Sí, no eran los estudios la gran preocupación en esos momentos.

Se quitó los zapatos, desató el nudo de la corbata y se echó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, pero una voz susurrante llegó a su oído y fue como un pinchazo en el culo. Se incorporó de un brinco.

 _"Solo quiero que dejes de jugar a las escondidas y que te comportes como si yo nunca me hubiese enterado del asunto"_

Sasuke no estaba allí, pero se había escuchado como si él acabase de hablarle a la oreja. Miró la ventana abierta y pensó en que sería bueno cerrarla. Estaba comenzando a darle escalofríos. Aunque, seguramente los temblores no tenían causa en el frío del ambiente, sino en el hecho de que no podía sacarse aquella frase de la cabeza. Por más que intentaba desecharla, su mente le daba una y otra vuelta hasta deformarla en cientos – y horrorosos – significados diferentes.

¿Por qué querría Sasuke que ella – la nerd de la escuela – no lo evitara?

No era como si antes hubiese estado muy consciente de la existencia de ella.

De forma natural él la evitaba y viceversa, porque en un mundo cuerdo como el que vivían, una nerd y un chico popular no estaban destinados a congeniar jamás. Incluso, Sakura estaba segura de que hace unos cuantos días atrás, Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que ella existía.

Más aun, podía apostar sin temor a equivocarse que, antes de que le llegase el rumor del beso, Sasuke ignoraba por completo la existencia de la nerd. Si la había mirado alguna vez, los más probable era que lo hubiese hecho sin reparar realmente en ella.

Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto él querría que ella no lo evitara?

El tono de llamada entrante la hizo dar un brinco. Había estado tan abstraída que ni siquiera había notado la vibración del celular sobre la madera del escritorio. Estirando un brazo, lo cogió entre sus dedos y revisó el remitente sin reconocer el número. Se llevó el celular a la oreja con cierta desconfianza y contestó.

— ¿Haruno? — preguntó una voz grave, muy masculina. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono y aventarlo contra la pared — ¿Estás ahí?

Mierda. Sakura saltó fuera de la cama y brincó luego sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué Sasuke la estaba llamando? ¿Por qué?

— S-sí — atinó a responder — ¿Quién es? — podía ser la nerd de la escuela, pero no iba a admitir jamás que reconocía su voz al instante.

— Soy yo, Sasuke — dijo él — ¿Interrumpo algo?

Sakura dio otro brinco silencioso. Sí era él. O no era él y ella estaba soñando y no se había dado cuenta aún. Era completamente absurdo que Uchiha Sasuke la estuviese llamando. Además, él ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. Estaba segura de que nadie en la escuela lo tenía porque ninguno deseaba mantener una conversación telefónica con la nerd.

—Eh... — susurró finalmente — No, no, solo estaba descansando.

— Bien. Oye, quiero que hagas algo por mí — la voz de Sasuke sonó confianzuda, como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor a un amigo cercano.

— ¿Algo por ti? — una pequeña alarma se activó en su cerebro — Pensé que...

— Tranquila — interrumpió él, afable — No se trata de eso.

— Ah...

— Quiero que mañana me esperes fuera de tu casa. Pasaré por ti para ir a la escuela.

Fue como si en lugar de haber hablado, Sasuke hubiese golpeado a Sakura en el pescuezo. Ella se quedó repentinamente sin aire y no respondió nada hasta que Sasuke preguntó si acaso seguía del otro lado.

Definitivamente se trataba de alguna broma de muy mal gusto por parte de él.

— Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? — preguntó.

— Para nada — Sasuke sonaba muy tranquilo. Ni divertido, ni burlesco. Solo tranquilo.

Otra alarma se activó en el cerebro de Sakura. Aquello no significaba nada bueno y ella no estaba dispuesta a caer tan fácil. Él no la humillaría, al menos no sin que antes ella hiciese todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Por primera vez habló más molesta que cohibida.

— Quedamos en que fingiríamos que nada pasó, ¿recuerdas?

— Lo sé — asintió él — Pero también quedamos en que no te escaparías de mí.

Sí, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó, dubitativa. Había algo muy oscuro en todo eso. Claro que lo había.

— Que a las siete y media estés en la puerta de tu casa — contestó él, impávido.

Sakura se disponía a replicar, cuando él tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—No soy muy amable cuando me plantan, Haruno.

A continuación, y prescindiendo de una despedida, colgó la llamada.

Sakura contempló la pantalla del celular con la llamada interrumpida en los tres minutos exactos. Cerró los ojos un momento, para serenarse, pero al abrirlos descubrió que estaba aún más nerviosa que antes. No, nerviosa era una palabra muy suave. Estaba aterrada.

Aquello era un plan. Sasuke tramaba un retorcido plan para reírse de ella.

Era como contar dos más dos. Y siempre era cuatro. Sasuke podía disfrazarlo de amabilidad o lo que se le ocurriera, pero Sakura sabía cuáles eran sus reales intenciones desde el preciso momento en que él había decidido acercarse a ella.

Humillación.

Porque una cosa era segura, él no llegaría. Su objetivo era plantarla en la puerta de su propia casa.

* * *

¡Continuará!


End file.
